1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a waterproof apparatus and in particular to a waterproof apparatus for outdoor lighting.
2. Related Art
The outdoor lightings such as street lights, car lamps and etc., constantly receive frequent and dramatic changes of temperature and pressure from the outside environment. The changing temperature, dust, dirt and moisture drastically affect the life-span of the outdoor lightings. Thus, waterproof function of lighting appears very important.
Specifically speaking, the temperature of the lighting housing would dramatically drop when it rains, and this will lead to inner pressure decrease of the lighting. Thus, moisture and air would get into the lighting by passing through the leak of the housing more easily. Moreover, moisture would condense to water drops, attach onto the inner wall of the housing and badly affect the performance of the lighting.
One of the conventional waterproof methods is to stuff up the crack of the housing with a sealant. However, when the housing is assembled with multiple parts, the locking force differences, caused when assembling different parts, may lead to fracture at the connecting interfaces. In addition, the adhesive of the sealant may crack due to tolerance, and further become invalid of waterproof and dust-proof.
Besides, the constant temperature changes of the environment can apply various stresses to the sealant, thereby causing the deterioration and leak of the sealant. The deteriorated sealant is unable to stop the moisture, and more seriously, it may allow water and dirt to get into the lighting via the crack.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a waterproof apparatus which can be used under humidity and adverse environment for a long time, possesses great performance on waterproof and dust-proof, and is of long life-span and low cost.